Allurance
by slothgirl86
Summary: Lotor steals Allura's memories and she has to fight with Lance to save Pidge to get them back.


Chapter One

I woke up without any memory about what happened. _Where am I?_ "ALLURA" A voice yelled form across the hall, "Oh my gosh I missed you so much, Allura? You ok?" "Uhh who are you stranger? I asked suddenly alarmed by a headache. "Allura stop kidding around. You know who I am." I looked at him questionly.

"Really you don't know who I am? Well let's start over i'm Coran." The stranger put out his hand. I thought in my head, _What do I do with it? Do I shake it? Do I eat it?_ "Ummmm… Allura you shake my hand." "Ohh.. Ok thanks." I shook his hand and he directed me to a place called the bedroom. I sat down on my bed and tried to remember things from my past.

I came up with something, a cute boy who I kissed and he got blue marks on his cheekbones. I almost got his name but I got a horrible headache. "AHHHHH." That was the last thing I remembered before the room went dark. I woke up in a bed and people talking in the background. "Ok, Coran tell me what happened." Said a guy in a robot arm. "Well, I was walking down to the meeting and I heard her screaming in pain. I opened her door and she was on the floor collapsed from the bed. I called Lance to help me carry her to the medical bay. That's it." Lance that is his name. I got another headache. "AHHHHHHH" "Allura are you ok!?" The pain was so incredibly hard to conquer.

I blacked out again and was still in the bay with the boy in the memory when I woke up. _What was his name? It was umm L-L-Longo no that's wrong. Lance that was it._ "Allura Allura are you ok?" "Yeah. Yeah. I'm ok." Lance smiled at me and I blushed. _Wow he looks different than in that memory._ Right then and there I had a vision. There was a dude with white hair gleaming at memories, "Yes this one is perfect." After he said that he put the memory on the screen. It was of him and me sitting together in a room and he look at me a strange gleam in the eye. He looked angry and sad. When he got his creepy smile back he pressed a button and the memory went somewhere. Then and there the vision ended.

 _So that's where my memories went._ "Allura answer me." "Oh Oh Sorry." He smiled again and then the man with the robotic arm barged into the room. "Shiro what's wrong?" Lance asked, "Oh Lance they need you to go to your lion." "Which one red or blue?" "Red." "Ok." I looked at Shiro and thought one thing, _does he know I'm here?!._ About 2 hours later "Shiro" came in and sat down next to me. "Hey Allura how are you?" _He is so sweet_ I thought to myself. "I'm doing better than this morning." He smiled at me and left. I waited 45 minutes I guess until Lance came in crying and Shiro was comforting him.

I sat up and started hugging him, "Lance what's wrong?" "Nothing but my sister Veronica is in the hospital. I hope she's ok." I looked at Lance with sympathy and I thought to myself, _who's Veronica?_

In the next hour Lance took me to command center. I sat down next to him and he kissed me. Then he flushed with embarrassment. "Umm.. Sorry that wasn't supposed to be like that at all. You see I haven't seen you in a while so.. I thought it was the right time to do it-" After a while I stopped listening to him and stared at his face. Shiro came in and ruined my focus on Lance's face. They called someone on the phone and she answered but with static. "Pidge what's your update on your mission?" She was gone for a few minutes but she reconnected.

"I'm ok i'm almost done with the mission, I got the space carrots you asked for, and I got to the S.O.S call. The machine is almost prepared and sorry it took a while." After that she said goodbye and hung up. Lance and I were getting up from our seats when I had another vision this time Lance had it too. This time no one was talking. There was a girl with a black eye and scratches all over her. She was hunched up on a chair in a room with someone standing next to her. There the vision ended. I looked at Lance and asked, "Who was that girl?" He looked panicked and after a few minutes he asked… well not asked more like said... , "OMG was that…"


End file.
